Elite 4: Backstories
by Karnik
Summary: This is a 4 part series on the Unova Elite Four (or, at least, how I envision their backstories)


**A/N: Well, Pokeangels didn't go anywhere, so sorry about that! But this is the first part of a short 4 part series that I've wanted to make about the Unova Elite Four. Expect a new one every week! PS: Make sure you leave reviews on what you think (and which one you want next)**

As I was playing with my Pawniard, I heard mommy and daddy yelling in the next room… again. They were always like this, fighting. I felt the tears come into my eyes as I thought about my friends, and their normal lives while I just had mommy and daddy. Every day is the same. I wake up at 6:25 in the morning, sharp. Frederick, my butler, draws me a bath. I bathe, have breakfast, then off to school. After mommy and daddy have their first argument of the day, and daddy storms off to work. I return at precisely 3:15 in the afternoon, and mommy is out, doing some social thing. Frederick prepares me a snack, and then I proceed to do my homework, ending at 6:15 in the evening, always. Daddy comes home from work, and goes straight to his study. Mommy follows him and they have another heated argument. Frederick prepares my dinner and I eat at 6:30 in the evening, to the sound of mommy and daddy's anger. At 6:45 in the evening, everyday, my daddy storms into the garden and my mommy works on her sewing. At 7:00 in the evening, another argument; more yelling; sometimes, things get thrown. At 8:15 in the evening, I brush my teeth and prepare to go to bed. At 8:30 in the evening, Frederick puts me to bed and reads to me until 9:00, at which point I fall asleep. Only to do it all again the next day…

_5 April 3004 PPW_

Today, my mommy took me to meet a new man. He says his name is Dr. Tom, and he's here to help me deal with daddy being gone. He's been gone for a year now. Dr. Tom asked me if I ever miss him, and I say yes, but not the fighting. He asks me if I have dreams and I say yes. My dreams are dark, so terribly dark. There is something chasing me, and I feel weak, feel helpless. Pawniard isn't there to help me… he says I'll see him a few times a week. He told me to keep this journal everyday, and record my thoughts. So he can help me better.

_6 April 3004 PPW_

Today, mommy almost took Pawniard from me. I almost cried, but mommy hit me so I stopped. She said she was sorry, but daddy did something bad. I asked how, if he's not here, but she said never mind. She let me keep playing with Pawniard.

_7 April 3004 PPW_

I saw Dr. Tom again today. I showed him my journal. I heard him whisper loudly to mommy. I got scared I did something wrong. When we got home, mommy called Mrs. Winston. Her daughter is my friend, and she says Mrs. Winston sells houses. I wondered why my mom is deciding to sell the house already.

_15 April 3004 PPW_

I forgot to keep writing for a few days, but Dr. Tom says it's okay. He also says that he can only see me one more time. Mommy is selling the house, and I'm sad. I'm going to miss this house, with my playroom. Frederick already left, mommy said he had to go. When she doesn't think I'm looking, she cries sometimes. I wonder why mommy cries and I want to protect her.

_20 April 3004 PPW_

I saw Dr. Tom for the last time today. We talked a little about my moving. Mommy picked me up and took me to the new house. It's a lot smaller, and I am mad. I know that daddy doing something bad is why we're here instead of home. Mommy says this is home now, but I hate it. I hate everything and I'm going to run away. I'm six, I can take care of myself. I'll take Pawniard with me, and we'll work hard and be great pokemon trainers I know it. So I'll run away! Run far away…

_5 January 3008 PPW_

I decided to start this up again. Four years since my last one when I ran away. Nothing much happened, except that I got scooped up by an orphanage. After I ran away, my mom apparently killed herself. My dad was caught in a drive by shooting. Suits them right, considering how selfish they were. I got adopted by somebody named Alder, and he seems nice. I live in Floccesy town, and the place is beautiful. I have two siblings, too. Two are younger and one is older. We train a lot. Marshal, who's older than me, always beats me but I have no problem with Shauntal. I like her better, though. She's more like me. She told me she wants to be a novelist when she grows up. I still miss my old house. Alder says when I'm older, I can visit.

_9 March 3014_

I guess now I know how my attempt to start keeping my journal again went, huh. Yesterday I turned 16. My buddies took me to this secret casino and it was awesome! I made 300P already! People say I'm a natural. I'd better be careful though, that Alder doesn't find out. He'd be majorly pissed. Still, I wonder… maybe if I could make enough money, I could buy back my home… maybe

_15 March 3014_

I've already been back to the casino twice, and I've won big. I could finally dress properly again. I have taken a liking to the colors red, blue and black. I'm called the "Shadow of the Casino", thanks to not only my mad skills gambling, but the pokemon that I like to use. Bisharp, Liepard, and Scrafty have become my faithful partners in crime here. I told Shauntal, and she tells me not to go. She got this dreamy look on her face and said "there is a great darkness that sleeps, a grim darkness, but darkness doesn't have to be bad". Sometimes, the poet gets the better of her. But I'm not going to stop. I'm having too much fun.

_21 March 3014_

Today, I picked the casino over school. The people there, they _get_ me. And there, I win. Always. They don't accuse me of cheating, because they've tried. But I don't. I have naturally good intuition. Maybe it's Shauntal's darkness. What a joke! She seems to think that just because I go out and have a little fun and win a little money, I'm illicit.

_30 March 3014_

Today, the cops nearly busted us. I was barely able to slip away. Alder found out, but I lied and said that I won nothing. I hid all the money in a small mountain in Pledge Grove. Shauntal is worried, she says I should stop. But I won't stop. I can't. I need the money back, and my old lifestyle. If I don't get those back, then my world is pointless. I need it like I need air, or like I need my dark types. I need to live on the edge, the edge with Bisharp, and Liepard and Scrafty. The edge of the abyss, and darkness, the edge of madness itself. Only then do I ever feel alive!

Since that last entry, so much has changed. Alder found out everything, and like I thought he was pissed. He sent me to a boarding school until I was twenty, and there I got my act together. I came back, and I apologized to all the people I hurt. Especially Shauntal. She was always there for me, but I rejected her, again and again. And she still forgave me. I put together my team, training hard, till I got to Krookodile, Scrafty, Liepard, Honchcrow, Houndoom and, of course, Bisharp. Then I did the gutsiest thing yet. I asked Alder to become a member of the Elite Four. He told me that if I could defeat the current dark-type user, then I would. And I did. It was tough, but I was bestowed the title of Dark-Type Master, and made a member of the Elite Four. I always dress nicely now, and I still hit the gambling scene but responsibly. I still live on the edge of madness, but this time, I have my life, my sister, Shauntal, and Alder, as anchors to keep me from tipping. And now, now I know how living feels.


End file.
